A Tale Of Betrayal
by Celestria-17
Summary: AU Spike is a famous rock star! He has everything he ever wanted in life money, friends, fame, women, But what happen, when he takes everything for granted, And ends up losing the most precious things he ever had!
1. Default Chapter

Title- A Tale Of Betrayal  
  
Rating ~ PG-13 2 R, but I'll let you know when!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own anything nor I make money! But it is my Idea!   
  
Beta ~ I met awesome girl! Her names Angie! She's been beting my stories for me, And big thanks to her, She's a great friend to me, So Love you Angie hehe! If it weren't for her my grammar and spelling would stink!  
  
Summary ~ AU Spike is a famous rock star! He has everything he ever wanted in life money, friends, fame, women, But what happen, when he takes everything for granted, And ends up losing the most precious thing he ever had!  
  
Pairng ~ Hmm, It's a secret! lol!   
  
Author Note! Well, Omg here's another AU by me, LOL Anyways, This story is a little odd, But whatever Like it hate it, review! Ohh also big hugz to DestinyFate she inspired me to start writting this fic after I put it aside so Luv ya Girl!   
  
~*~*~*~ Prologue ~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
"Look, Dru can't talk right now, I'll call you later, I love you too, bye," Spike Giles whispered into his cell phone. He opened his front door, dropped his bags on the floor and noticed that the house looked super clean.  
  
  
  
"Buffy, I'm home and I come bearing gifts," He called through out the house. When he didn't get an answer he called again, "Buffy," Spike looked down at his watch it was almost 11, he knew she wouldn't go out this late, He looked into the kitchen it was clean, there were pots on the strove, but all the dishes were clean and put away.   
  
Finally he decide to check upstairs, "Buffy." He called a little louder this time.  
  
  
  
He switched on the hall light so he could see where he was going and stopped for a second.   
  
He opened the door closest to him, it had a plaque stuck to the outside with name "Annabel" written on it in beautiful old fashioned lettering. All pink and glittery, obviously a little girls room. He walked in quietly over to the crib looked inside and was shocked to find it empty.  
  
  
  
"BUFFY!" He shouted, this time more urgently, running out of the room and into his bedroom. This room was also empty, but he noticed a few drawers where open and the door to Buffy's side of the closet was ajar. Then he noticed everything was gone, all her cloths and shoes, everything. Spike was totally bewildered, he had no idea what was happening. He slowly made his way over to the centre of the room and as he did he saw something on the side of the bed. A letter with his name on it. Spike sat down picked up the envelope, ripped it open and began reading  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear William  
  
  
  
By the time you read this, I'll already be gone, there's soup on the strove in case your hungry after your flight, all you have to do is warm it up. As you can see Annabel and I aren't here, don't worry, she's fine and she's with me. I'm sorry Spike. I'm so sorry I wasn't the prefect wife for you, I tried to be, I really did, I cooked and cleaned and tried my very best but I guess it was never good enough.   
  
I couldn't take another second of it Spike, having you come home to me, hugging me, kissing me and telling me you love me, then smelling the cheap perfume on your clothes. Or cleaning their lipstick off your shirts and finding condom rappers in your pants pockets. It broke a little piece off my heart every time I did.  
  
I loved you Spike, and I didn't think you'd ever hurt me; But I'm not going to be a doormat anymore, just being walked on like I'm nothing. I'm sick of having you come home knowing I'll be there with dinner on the table.   
  
Making love to you, was HELL to me, having you whisper you love me into my ear. I just wanted to die, and when you where done, I would cry, and never once did you ever wonder why my pillow was wet. Then sometimes I'd watched you sleep, you'd have this peaceful look on your face while I curled your hair in my fingers, I'd start to wonder "are they prettier than me", "are they smarter", "did they give you something I couldn't," And I still never got a answer.   
  
A million times Cordelia asked me why I stayed, and only one thing ever came to mind, Annabel. She's why I stayed, I didn't want Annabel to have to grow up without a father like I did, so I stayed. But then after awhile something inside finally broke and it hit me, that you aren't the man I married, he left me along time ago. You're a shell of the man I married. He would never have hurt me the way you have, because along time ago we where happy. Dammit Spike I loved you and god help me I still do. Do you have any idea how hard this was for me, writing this letter packing my things, it almost killed me, you've hurt me so much. But I wont let you destroy what I have left of my self-respect.   
  
Spike you must know I love you because if I didn't I would have left the first time, you came to me and explained what happened. Yeah it hurt, but I forgave you, because I looked at you and saw in your eyes that you where sorry, and then you made a promise to me, do you remember? you said ~Buffy as long as I live I'll never hurt you again~ But you broke that promise. We took vows William, and they meant something to me.  
  
I don't want anything from you Spike, you can have the house the cars everything. I don't think I could stay in the house anyway, I'd constantly be thinking, did he ever bring his whores home and screw them in our bed.   
  
If you're wondering why I didn't tell you this in person, well it's because I knew you'd try to stop me, and I know just looking into your eyes I would have stayed but I'm going to be strong this time,  
  
  
  
Good-Bye William,  
  
  
  
Love Always Buffy…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Chapter! Chapter One ~ A Happy Time!  
  
AN ~ So, Bad Sad Mad, What! Tell me hehehe! Review please! lol  
  
~*~*~  
  
Important note ~ The Follow Stories are on Hiatus   
  
1.Little Gift From Heaven  
  
2.Forbidden Desire  
  
I know bad me, But I'm taking a break for a bit! for those stories! 


	2. Reality Check

Title- A Tale Of Betrayal   
  
Rating ~ PG-13 2 R, but I'll let you know when!   
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own anything nor I make money! But it is my Idea!   
  
Beta *clears throat* DestinysFate... I know she's awesome lol, anyways, She add and checked my grammer and stuff since I suck! and all!  
  
Summary ~ AU Spike is a famous rock star! He has everything he ever wanted in life money, friends, fame, women, But what happen, when he takes everything for granted, And ends up losing the most precious thing he ever had!   
  
Pairng ~ Hmm, It's a secret! lol!   
  
Author Note! OMG thanks to all those who reivew HUGS! Keep review, Sorry for the long wait, don't worry i'll be updating faster hopefully  
  
Chapter One! Reality Check.   
  
~~~~~~The Club~~~~~   
  
(Flash Back)  
  
"Hello Gentlemen! Are you waiting for the lady of the hour!"? The tiny man in the black and gold suit announced. All the men in the room clapped. Cheering and grunting. "Give it up for Queen C!" He screamed into the microphone.   
  
"Man it's getting late, I have an early class," Spike said to all his friends that were keeping their eyes on the prize.   
  
"It's only- Oh it's 3," The blue haired man said, checking his watch. "Man, I need to get going too. Willow is probably wondering where I'm at. Spike, is there practice tomorrow?"   
  
"Uh huh, I want to see you all at my apartment at four. And no one better be late. I have a new song I want to practice. Here's my half for the drinks. I'm out," Spike said, dropping his 20 dollars on the table.   
  
"Com oooon Shpiiike! It'sh shtill earlyyy!" Xander Harris slurred, already totally wasted. He looked like he was about to fall off his seat.   
  
"Someone's driving Harris home, right?"   
  
"Yep, he's riding with me," Spike's older brother said distractedly as he kept his eyes on the girl who began dancing against the poll on stage. Her hips swayed to the beat while she slowly removed her clothes.   
  
"'Night all." Spike put his long leather coat on and walked outside. The parking lot still looked packed even though it was late. As he made his way towards his bike, he heard noises.   
  
"Parker, I said no. Leave me alone, please!" A girl shrieked. "Ouch, stop! Ow- you're hurting me! Please Parker, leave me alone!"  
  
Spike looked around and saw no one. With a frown, he followed the sounds and walked towards the side of the club.   
  
"You know you want it babe," a male said. Spike finally saw them; it was some guy from one of his classes. He had some girl pushed up against the side of the wall.   
  
"Hey. I believe the bird said no."   
  
Parker turned to see Spike, "Mind you own business," he snarled.  
  
"Please help me," the girl pleaded.   
  
"Sorry mate, if you don't back away from the girl, you're going to be in some serious pain."   
  
Parker, not really a fighting guy, put his hands in the air. "You know what, this little whore isn't worth it." He shoved the girl away, "Bye slut," Parker said, walking down the alley.   
  
As soon Parker was out of sight, Spike walked over to the girl who was picking something off the floor.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks, " She looked fine, her shirt a little wrinkled a bit, eyeliner a little off. But not too bad. She had blond hair, and Spike set his eyes on her green ones. They sparkled in the night. She dressed in little punkie, baggie pants, her hair done in a ponytail. She was right cute.  
  
"You sure?" he asked lifting a brow.  
  
"Uh huh. He just got all my books dirty," she replied, pulling said books from a puddle of mud.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay; that's Parker for you. He doesn't know what 'no' means. I mean, to him, 'no' means 'yes.'"  
  
"He's done that before?"   
  
"Sort of, I mean, it's usually around where people could see us, but this time he. . .cut me off guard, y'know? I usually have pepper spray. . .But I forgot it."   
  
"Where were you coming from?"   
  
"Work. . . I'm. . . I'm a dancer," she said looking down ashamed and embarrassed.  
  
Spike noticed there was a side door to the stripper club. She was a *Bloody Stripper.*  
  
"I'm Spike. What's your name?"  
  
Her head shot up at his introduction, surprised he cared. "Buffy, Buffy Summers."   
  
(End Of Flash Back)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
*She's gone* was the only thing that raced through his mind. *She's really gone, His daughter and Buffy. They're gone*  
  
"No!!!!!! NO!" Not sure what to do, think, or say. He couldn't feel anything. All emotion was gone. Spike grabbed the lamp at the beside and flung it against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces all over the carpet.  
  
He teared at the bed sheets, pulling them off the bed and throwing them on the side of the bed. He spun around, looking for something else to throw. And that's when he saw it. Their wedding picture.   
  
He stopped and traced his fingers over his wife who was so happy that day. They were happy. Once. He threw the picture into the dresser mirror, breaking the glass in the process.  
  
"Oh god," He said grabbing the frame from all the broken glass. Red stained his fingers as he plucked the glass from the wedding picture. He didn't even flinch; he felt nothing. Blood dripped onto the floor, onto the picture. He sat there for how long, staring at the blood-covered picture, when the phone rang.  
  
"Buffy!" He thought, racing down the stairs to the phone. "Buffy? Luv? Is that you? Please come home!" he pleaded desperately.  
  
A pause; quiet breathing on the other end.   
  
"Sorry Babe, just me. I'll come home, if you'd like." the woman on the other end giggled and Spike's heart sunk in his chest, "I was wondering when you were coming over tonig-" Spike slammed the phone on the table. He was lost, she was gone.   
  
Spike made his way back upstairs, this time into his daughter's room. It was so clean and neat. Pink walls and yellows ducks adorned the walls. It was so. . .cheery. His eyes fell on another picture of him smiling with his daughter cradled in his arms. Memories rushed quickly into his mind before he could stop them.   
  
*Come on baby say it for daddy, come on, you can do it*   
  
Spike grabbed a pink stuffed animal that was still in the crib and held it to his chest.   
  
*D-da- Da*   
  
*Spike did you hear that? Her first word. . .*   
  
He slid to the floor, holding the pig close to his heart. And that's when he finally let the tears fall. 


End file.
